


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 206

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [14]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 206 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 206 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 206

MARETH  
From this prison, I call forth Bandon.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun nangavak thash, lof ash hus Bandon._

MARETH  
From this prison, I call forth Allanon.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun nangavak thash, lof ash hus Alanon._


End file.
